


That Green Gentleman

by kashmir



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is tired and green after a long day of shooting. All he wants is some food and a bed. He gets a little bit more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Green Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://backinblack.livejournal.com/profile)[**backinblack**](http://backinblack.livejournal.com/) \- thank you so much (again)! I have no excuse for this fic! Except that they are hot and totally cute together. And I apologize for the title, as I suck at them but be thankful I didn't go with "It Ain't Easy Bein' Green." Again.

He runs into Zach outside of their trailers after he's done for the day. Judging by the fact that Zach's in street clothes and is wearing the huge black glasses that cover up his shaved eyebrows, he's done for the day as well. He grins at Zach and rubs at the persistent bit of green paint on his nose that neither he nor any of the make up people had been able to remove.

"Hey," Zach murmurs, tone quiet and cheeks shadowed with late-day stubble. "You done?"

Chris nods as he makes his way over to stand in front of Zach. He can't stop touching the green patches on his face and he feels hypersensitive and edgy, like he's hyped up on caffeine or sugar, although he's had little to eat today beyond a salad, some fruit and water. "Yeah. Hey, listen, once I get some more of this damn paint off of my face, you wanna grab a bite somewhere? I'm _starving_," he says, thinking longingly of sushi or maybe some tapas or, hell, even some Jack in the Box. At this point, he's so hungry he's not going to be picky.

Zach grins and shifts in his Chuck Taylor's so he's leaning into Chris's space. "I wondered what scenes you were shooting today. So how'd it feel, Kirk?"

Chris thinks his possible low blood sugar and his recent lack of a good night's sleep is wreaking havoc with his ears because Zach sounded _jealous_ of a fictional character. Add to that the way Zach is looking at him and Chris is pretty sure it's Gaila Zach is jealous of and not Kirk. Although if he's honest with himself, he's sort of _hoping_ Zach is jealous.

Chris shrugs and tries to play it cool. "Felt like being in my underwear in front of fifty people while I made out with the Jolly Green Giant's little sister." At Zach's short huff of laughter, Chris grins and keeps going. He loves making Zach laugh. "Don't get me wrong -- she's a lovely girl. A little green around the edges but..."

Zach interrupts him by slowly rubbing a thumb against Chris's jaw and one of the more stubborn patches of paint. Chris's breath catches and Zach's grin turns softer. "But?" Zach prompts, eyes dancing in the artificial yellow light of the studio lot.

Chris wraps his fingers around Zach's wrist and pulls, smiles wide when Zach starts to follow him into his trailer with no questions asked. "But maybe not what I'm looking for right now."

Zach smiles at that, head dropping a little as they clamor inside of Chris's messy trailer. Once the door is closed, the only sound inside of the darkness is their breathing.

Chris feels more than hears Zach take a step forward, the tips of their shoes brushing against one another. He still has one hand wrapped around Zach's wrist.

Zach takes a deep breath and Chris tugs him just a little bit closer. "You sure?" Chris murmurs, his voice loud in the muffled quiet of his trailer.

Zach's answer is to press his slightly chapped lips to Chris's own. Chris makes a soft noise and decides that that's good enough for him and wraps his arms tight around Zach's slim waist. Zach whines in his throat and suddenly, Chris is being pressed into the wall by Zach, one of Zach's legs between his own and they're both panting into each other's mouths.

"Figure you might need help getting that green paint off in some of those hard to reach places," Zach murmurs, his damp lips brushing against Chris's own.

Chris snorts out a laugh and cups the back of Zach's neck and squeezes. "My shower in here is pretty small."

Zach presses close again, close enough that Chris can feel the definition of his hard on through both his jeans and Zach's. "We could always go back to my place," he murmurs and Chris has to swallow at that.

"Zach... you sure? I mean, I know we've been flirting but-" he's cut off for the second time in a matter of minutes by Zach, this time with a hard kiss.

"I'm sure, Chris. Are you?"   Chris nods, even though he doesn't think Zach can see him. "Yeah, god, yeah. Let's go."

...

Zach's place is spacious, full of gleaming hard wood floors and what looks like comfortable furniture. He leads Chris right into the master bedroom and from there into the master bath, where he flips a light on and starts stripping after glancing over his shoulder at Chris.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."   Chris grins and starts divesting himself of his own clothes. "Yes, sir."   Zach turns on the water in the massive shower stall and within moments the room is full of steam. They step inside and almost instantly Chris is, for the second time in one evening, being pushed back against a wall by Zach.

"Where should I start?" Zach murmurs and Chris can't help but make a _really_ embarrassing noise when he feels Zach's cock brush against his slick stomach.

"A-anywhere you want," he finally manages to say, hands kneading restlessly at Zach's deceptively strong shoulders. Zach's answering grin is positively wicked.

A hand finds Chris's cock and strokes from root to tip once, with a featherlight touch. "I think I'll start here," Zach whispers, nipping at the bow of Chris's lower lip and, holy fuck, Chris is not going to last.

Zach starts stroking his cock, experimenting with the speed and his grip, _learning_ what made Chris gasp or pant or moan, and fuck, that was almost as hot as the feel of Zach's hands on him. Almost, but not quite.

A few, long pleasure-soaked moments go by with Zach's hand hot around Chris's dick, stroking fast and sure, before Zach speaks into the messy kiss they're sharing. "God, touch me, Chris. Please."

Not that he doesn't want to but the pleading tone of Zach's voice hits him square in the gut. He immediately reaches down between their wet bodies to palm Zach's cock, rubbing the cockhead against Zach's lower belly. Zach makes the most amazing noise Chris has ever heard and he decides he wants to spend as much time drawing that sound of Zach as he can.

"Good?" Chris asks but he already has his answer, can feel how Zach's stomach muscles are quivering against the back of his hand as he strokes and fuck, this is the hottest fucking thing that's ever happened to him.

They stroke each other like that for a several minutes before Zach makes a soft, almost pained noise in his throat and presses impossibly closer to Chris, knocking his hand away from Zach's cock. Chris starts to protest but then Zach is wrapping both of their cocks in one of his hands and stroking.

Chris groans, heartfelt, and cups Zach's head in his hands, kissing him deeply, a little messy. He pulls back long enough to murmur, "You are a fucking genius," before he's pressing their mouths together again.

It feels like only a couple of seconds later Zach is grunting low and pressing even closer to Chris, hips jerking. "Oh god, C-chris," he mutters, hand tight on their cocks. "Gonna - gonna come."

Chris bites at his mouth, hard. "Do it, god, c'mon Zach. Wanna feel it."

Zach moans into Chris's mouth then and his hips arch one last time before he's coming, hot and slick and messy, all over their bellies and thighs. The warm water from the shower head rinses them off almost immediately and Chris exhales shakily, his still hard cock held loosely in Zach's grip.

"Gimme - gimme a minute," Zach murmurs from the vicinity of Chris's neck where he buried his face after his orgasm. Chris manages a weak laugh, along with a breathless, "S'okay, I got it." He pulls Zach's hand away from his cock, gently, lacing their fingers together and then wrapping his other arm around Zach to pull him closer, fingers splayed wide against his back as his cock finds the groove of Zach's hip. Chris starts to thrust immediately, so fucking close it won't take much at all, whimpering and clutching at Zach.

He's riding the edge, so fucking close it's like he can taste his orgasm when Zach opens his mouth against the skin of Chris's neck just enough to scrape his teeth against Chris's thrumming pulse, and that's all it takes. Chris comes with a shout, painting the skin of Zach's hip with his come, Zach's hand in his and Zach's mouth on his throat.

Once he can finally breathe again, he becomes aware of the sound of the shower spray and Zach's own breathing and how they're still pressed against the tiles. They don't say anything for a long time, holding each other up in the warm cascade of water before Zach finally breaks the silence.

"You're still green," he murmurs and Chris laughs, manages to straighten up a little. He squeezes the back of Zach's neck again and finds it gratifying when Zach sways into the touch. Chris chuckles a little harder when he notices the smears of green paint on Zach's skin. He swipes a finger through one of the patches and holds it up to show Zach.

"Looks like it's spreading," Chris murmurs when Zach's hazy eyes focus on his green fingertip. Zach sighs but he's grinning. "Why don't we try again tomorrow morning," he says, aware suddenly of how tired he is and how tired Zach has to be as well. Zach gives Chris a slow smile before reaching over to turn off the water.

"Sounds like a plan." He steps out of the shower and Chris follows him, easily catching the towel that Zach throws his way. "So I know this great little Chinese place that delivers, if you're still hungry."   As if on cue, Chris's stomach growls loudly and they both laugh as they dry themselves off.

"Chinese sounds great," Chris says, wrapping the towel around his waist, feeling loose and relaxed and sort of really happy. "But I'll probably be too tired to drive home after I eat. Mind if I crash here?"

Zach's eyes light up just a little and he grins. "Not at all."

**END** 


End file.
